Good Morning
by Vickygreen
Summary: Charlotte Morning, a former west-coaster has travelled across the country to see if she has any family left at all. What she finds in this ruined world is an entirely new kind of family, the one she's always dreamed of. But what will it take to keep it together when everything is fractured. (Daryl/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope y'all like it.**

* * *

The woods were silent around me except for the growling of my stomach and Kristian's sniffling. The poor little guy was crying again, he'd been missing his mom all day. I reached over to tussle his hair and he looked up at me with his big brown Bambi eyes. We'd been walking for days, the mini-coop had clapped out on the freeway just outside of Atlanta. The woods had seemed safer than the roadway where the Biters seemed to move in droves, shuffling along like mindless cattle.

After we'd left Woodbury, Kristian and I had kept mostly to ourselves, avoiding other people as best we could. It made for a lonely life, only having the company of a five-year-old, but at least we were alive and safe. Though I had to admit that I was craving some adult conversation. Maybe we would trust someone again if the right person came alone.

Something moved in my periphery and I laid my hand on Kristian's shoulder to still him. By now we had both become accustomed to communication without words. Kristian crouched down beside me and pulled out his Swiss Army Knife, which he clutched in his little hands. I followed his lead and slid my hands over the denim that covered my thighs until my fingers touched the cold handles of the throwing knives I had strapped there.

The Biter ambled around a tree not 30 feet away and I flicked my wrist, releasing the knife. It soared soundlessly through the air until it struck the tree with a thud. Steely grey eyes whipped in my direction and I was met with the tip of an arrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my story. Please review to tell me if you like it. **

* * *

"What the hell are you doin' stupid bitch!" The man hollered at me and lowered his crossbow. He looked between me and my knife that was still embedded in the tree.

"You're alive!" I said and then remembered my encounter with the Governor. I took a step back from the man and reached for my other throwing knife that I kept in my hair. I slid it out and palmed the grip.

"No thanks to ya," the man pulled my knife out of the tree and inspected it. "Fancy blades ya got there," he said, taking a step in my direction.

I held the knife up that was in my hand, "That's close enough," I warned.

He chuckled, "I don't mean no harm."

"If you mean that you'll toss that knife back over here and put down your crossbow."

"Well, how do I know that you don't mean no harm?" He smirked at me, but then his face turned serious again. He raised his crossbow and I took another step backwards.

"Put it down," I felt my muscles tense and I started to line up my throw with the centre of his forehead. He didn't comply and my heart started to hammer in my chest. He had gone still and I was afraid for what he would do next.

Before I had time to react his finger twitched against the trigger of his crossbow and he fired it. The arrow slid easily through the air and my heart clenched. I was shocked when it missed me, it came so close I felt the feathers brush my cheek.

It struck something behind me and a spun around to see a Biter fall to the ground with a _thunk_. "Oh my-," the words barely had any voice behind them.

The man was walking in my direction and my fingers twitched on my weapon.

"Keep your panties on," he held out one arm pointed towards me as he passed. "These are hard to find these days," he told me, retrieving his arrow.

I bit my lip as I watched him wipe the tip of the arrow off on his sleeveless plaid vest. His toned arms glistened with sweat and were streaked with dirt- he'd been on the road too, it seemed.

"Who are you?" I asked, finally relaxing the grip on my weapon.

He didn't look up from the arrow that he was using to reload his crossbow. "Daryl Dixon. Who the fuck are you?"


End file.
